YugiGuu
by Tbot2010
Summary: When Kaiba throws another tournament and includes a new location Yugi and his friends decide to check it out. They go to a island and meet Hale and Guu. While there a man steals the soul of a girl named Mari using the Seal of Orichalcos.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic is a crossover of the two animes Yu-Gi-Oh and Jungle Guu. I do not own the rights to either anime. If you have not heard about the anime Jungle Guu, I would highly recommend it because it is a rather funny and at times is a random anime. Another thing that I would like to make a note of is that some of the chapters are going to be very long because of the duels that I will have put in them. I hope that you enjoy reading my story and that you leave me plenty of reviews so that I know what you think.

**Chapter 1**

The sound of birds chirping awakened the boy. He rubbed his eyes looking around the bedroom which was rather dark due to the fact that he had the blinds on the windows were shut. He stretched once and then yawned blinking his eyes trying to become fully awake. He got off his bed and went to get dressed in his usual clothes, he then proceeded to go over to the desk that he used for doing his homework but since he was on summer vacation he didn't use it much. He walked over to it to pick up the golden pyramid that was the Millenium Puzzle as he put it around his neck.

"Yugi," the voice of his grandpa came from downstairs, "Are you up yet?"

"Yes grandpa," Yugi replied, "I am."

He headed down the stairs into the living room that was in the back of the shop that his grandfather owned. He saw that breakfast was being made and he sat down at the table as he waited for it to be cooked. _I wonder what I am going to do today_, Yugi thought. Soon after breakfast was done and both Yugi and his grandfather were eating their breakfast. Yugi turned and grabbed the remote and flipped on the television to see if there was anything worth watching on. After finding nothing of interest he left the television on a channel that was doing the morning news. After that it went to a normal day of helping the customers and helping his grandpa tend to the store. When it was all done he went into the living room and sat on the couch so that he could have a little rest. He was there for about 15 minutes or so when someone's hands covered his face.

"Guess who Yug," the person asked.

"Joey," Yugi replied with a smile on his face.

Turning around he saw all of his friends there. He noticed that Joey looked rather excited and a bit more energetic than usual. Yugi then became curious as to why Joey seemed to be so excited.

"Hey guys," Yugi greeted, "What's up?"

"Haven't you heard," Tristan asked.

"Heard what," Yugi replied in confusion.

"You need to get out more," Joey replied, "Rumor has it that Kaiba is going to have another tournament and that he will be throwing in something else that he didn't include in the Battle City tournament."

"Really?"

"Yeah people are saying that he will be having a big announcement of the tournament sometime tonight in at the town center," Tristan replied.

_Sounds like fun_, Yugi thought, _What do you think about it Yami? _

"_It sounds interesting and seems like it is worth checking out," _the Pharaoh replied.

Yugi got ready to go and told his grandpa and before he knew it they were all on their way to the town center to see if these rumors of another Duel Monsters tournament were true. When the group got there they saw many familiar faces who had no doubted heard the rumors and were waiting to see if there was any truth to them. As time passed the crowd seemed to become more and more anxious, and Yugi was no exception. When it seemed like no one could wait any longer a helicopter appeared in the sky and it had the Kaiba Corp logo on it. Sure enough riding in the helicopter was none other than Seto Kaiba and in the same fashion as he announced the Battle City tournament he began to announce his latest contest to see who is the best duelist.

"Hello all you amateurs and somewhat experienced duelists," he began showing off his high opinion of himself already, "I am Seto Kaiba and I am here to announce my latest tournament. The rules of this tournament are rather simple and are much like those of the Battle City tournament. There are some differences though. After you win a certain amount of duels there will be a beeping noise coming from your duel disk which will notify you that you have made it into the finals, but few of you will be able to make it into the finals. The biggest change in the tournament is that I have expanded the area of which you may duel. This area includes a small jungle island that is just off the coast."

After he said this there were a lot of talking amongst the people in the crowd. It wasn't long before everyone was quieted down as Kaiba was ready to give out the rest of the information.

"There will be ferries that will be sending duelists to and from the jungle island," Kaiba continued, "There will be two ferries per day, one in the morning and on in the evening. If you wish to enter into this tournament then you must either buy a duel disk if you have not already gotten one or if you participated in the Battle City tournament and still have yours then you need to have it registered for this new tournament. And as a side note for all of you who will be going to the jungle island the people that live in that jungle will also be taking part in the tournament, but be aware that if you lose too many duels then you will hear a beep from your duel disk which will then be followed by a message stating that you are no longer a part of this tournament. That is all for now."

After saying this he motioned toward the pilot and the helicopter took off for the Kaiba Corp headquarters. Yugi looked around and saw that everyone's eyes were glowing with excitement and anticipation. _Looks like we will have our work cut out for us this time, _Yugi thought.

"_Yugi, while this is another tournament we must be careful," _Yami replied to Yugi's thoughts.

_You're right we had better watch out for anything suspicious, _Yugi replied as he continued to look around at all the people who each clearly wanted to make it into the finals of the tournament. As he turned to his friends he could see that they were all very excited about the tournament.

"What do you think you will do first Yug," Joey asked.

"Well first I think that we should go get our duel disks from Battle City registered so that we can take part in this tournament and then see where we will go from there," Yugi replied.

"I know what I am going to do," Joey stated with a seemingly great sense of pride.

"What," Yugi asked.

"I am going to check out the jungle island and see how good those people really are," he replied with a great amount of enthusiasm.

"That seems like a great idea," Yugi agreed, "I better be getting home so that I can get plenty of rest for tomorrow."

Yugi headed home so that he could get some sleep before the big day. When he got there he found that his grandfather was asleep from a note that he had found lying on a counter in the store. He went up the stairs as quietly and as carefully as he could in the dark of his home. When he finally got into his room he sat down on his bed and took off the chain that held the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. He stared out the window thinking about what tomorrow might bring and eventually laid down and drifted off to sleep.

**The next day**

Yugi woke up to the sunlight touching his face. He squinted as he opened his eyes and looked around the room. He got out of bed and got ready for what he hoped to be a successful day in the tournament. He went downstairs to find that his were already there waiting for him. He looked and could see the excitement on all of their faces.

"Hey Yug," Joey called as he descended the stairs, "You ready to go to the jungle?"

"Yeah," Yugi replied as he entered into the store, "Let's go so we can get there on the early boat and spend most of the day there."

The group left the shop and headed to the docks where they could see that there were a lot of people waiting. _This must be the spot where all those wanting to go to the jungle meet, _Yugi thought as they neared the crowd. When they got into the crowd they could hear everyone in it talking excitedly about going to the jungle and Yugi couldn't help but smile since he too felt the anticipation of getting to go to a new place and see what the people there are like. They waited amongst the eager crowd for what seemed like hours when finally a man with a black suit and sunglasses stepped out in front of the crowd.

"We will now be taking those who wish to go to the jungle island there on a small cruise ship," the man announced.

There was a gasp of surprise from everyone in the crowd as a fairly big cruise ship with the Kaiba Corp logo on the side entered the docks and weighed anchor. It wasn't long before people were boarding the ship and settling down and finding places to stay for the trip.

"How on earth is this a 'small cruise ship'," Joey exclaimed as he looked around the boat.

"Well what do you expect it's Kaiba," Tristan answered, "I thought that you would have realized that by now whenever he does something he goes all out, but I guess you just don't pick up on these things like the rest of us."

"You want to say that to my face," Joey replied angrily.

Yugi sighed as Tea went in to stop the potential fight and headed out to look over the side of the ship. It wasn't long until the announcement was over the intercom that the boat would now be leaving. Yugi's heart raced as the anchors came up and the boat's engines started to run. Before he knew it the boar was on its way to the jungle island and Yugi couldn't wait to get there. The sea air felt good as the wind blew it across his face.

"Yugi," a voice came from behind him.

Yeah," Yugi replied turning to see Tea standing next to him, "What is it?"

"Joey and Tristan went and got you a room and told me to give you the key," Tea stated as she handed him a pair of keys.

"Thanks Tea."

"We are going to go exploring do you want to come?"

"No thanks, I think I'll just stay here for a little bit and then head to my room."

Yugi watched as Tea turned and left. _I guess that we should check out our room right pharaoh, _Yugi thought to himself. He went into what was designated as the cabin area. He walked through some hallways with very colorful and intricate wallpaper with a nice red rug that went down the length of the hallway, every so often he saw a table with a pot of flowers sitting next to the wall. He finally found the room that matched the number on his key. He inserted the key into the keyhole and turned. There was a small click and the door opened. Yugi was amazed at what he saw. The room that was before him was very big and had a very good view of the sea. He set his stuff down and looked out the window and saw the sun shimmering off of the waves. He turned to his bag and got out his deck and looked over it. He analyzed and reviewed his deck so that it was the way that he wanted it, he decided to keep the Egyptian God cards in his deck but hoped that he wouldn't have to resort to using them. It was several hours before he heard the announcement that they had reached the island and were now letting the passengers off. Yugi got all of his things together and looked at a very expensive looking clock and saw that it was pretty much noon. He met up with Tea and the rest of the group as they headed off the boat and onto a place that they had never known before. When they got off of the boat they say a sign that told them which path went where they looked and all agreed to go and see what the school looked like . They went down the path and saw some very odd looking creatures that they had never seen. It wasn't long before they came to a clearing and before them stood a big school building. They could see that there were some of the locals that were attending the school who were wearing the duel disks and were competing in the tournament. All the people there looked incredibly friendly until they heard some shouting and followed the noise. They followed it out to the back of the school and saw a boy with blue hair, a white shirt, and red shorts yelling at a girl with pink hair and pale skin, she was wearing a dress that was yellow at the top but came into a pink skirt at the bottom, and finally her face which seemed to be devoid of any expression whatsoever. Yugi noticed that the boy was wearing a duel disk.

"Guu I have had enough of this," the blue haired boy yelled.

"Oh what did I do," the girl named Guu asked in a completely calm manner.

"You know that when you have that kind of attitude that it drives me crazy," the little boy shouted.

Yugi looked on as the blue haired boy continued in his fit of rage._ What could have that girl have done that would cause this kid to freak out like this, _Yugi thought. Yugi was going to step in when something unexpected happened.

"That's it Guu," the little boy yelled, "I challenge you to a duel."

Yugi noticed then that the girl that he had just challenged was not wearing a duel disk. _How does he expect to challenge a girl who probably doesn't have a deck, _Yugi thought. He looked around at his friends and was surprised to see looks of pure shock on their faces. When he followed their line of sight he could hardly believe what he was seeing himself. The pink-haired girl had opened her mouth and seemed to have stuck her entire arm down her throat and seemed to be rummaging through as if trying to find something. Then she suddenly pulled out a duel disk out of her mouth. Yugi felt like he was ready to faint after seeing something so impossible happen. Looking back at the others he could see that they looked just as startled as he had. He could see that Joey's face seemed to have been drained of blood. Tea, Tristan, and Bakura were also in shock since all of their eyes seemed to be popping out of their sockets with surprise. Then Yugi looked back and saw the girl putting on the duel disk.

"Okay Hale," the pink haired girl started, " I accept you challenge."

Looking at the boy that the girl had called "Hale" Yugi could see that he was also in shock, but he also noticed that was not the only thing that his face seemed to show. Yugi could've sworn that he saw a look of anger on the boy's face as if he had seen her do this before.

"How many times have I told you to stop eating things," Hale shouted.

"Honestly, I lost count," the pink-haired girl replied.

"Guu," Hale grumbled.

Yugi watched as the duel disks activated and the field was prepared for their duel. _What on earth could happen here, _Yugi thought still trying to comprehend the situation. After the field was set both of their life points were set to 4000. Yugi was surprised to feel that he was actually excited about the duel that was about to take place. He watched with much anticipation as the two drew their first cards.

Hale looked at his hand and smiled at it for it wasn't the worst hand he could have. It consisted of: Reinforcements, Pitch-Black Warwolf, Trap Hole, Gaia the Fierce Knight, Cybernetic Cyclopeon, Chthonian Soldier.

"For my first move," Hale began, "I shall set two cards face down (Reinforcements and Trap Hole) and I shall summon Pitch-Black Warwolf (ATK 1600, DEF 600)."

He watched as Guu drew her cards and looked at him and put on the smile that he knew meant was trouble.

"For my first move," Guu started, "I shall set two cards face down and will summon Fear from the Dark (ATK 1700, DEF 1500)."

"Not so fast," Hale smiled with glee, "You have sprung my trap."

Hale revealed his Trap Hole and immediately it destroyed Guu's Fear from the Dark. _This is great, _Hale thought, _Now I can have a clear shot at her life points._ He drew Elemental Hero Bladedge with some confidence as he began his second turn. He carefully looked at his cards as he tried to decide what move he would make next and then made his decision.

"Now I will summon Chthonian Soldier (ATK 1200, DEF 1400)," Hale stated.

"You have activated my trap card," Guu replied, "I activate Robbin Goblin."

"That won't do anything until you can attack," Hale replied, "However I will use my Pitch Black Warwolf to attack your life points directly."

The monster attacked and Guu's life points went from 4000 to 2400. Hale felt a sense of victory as the life points went down, but started to worry when the expression on Guu's face seemed to stay the same. He watched eagerly as she started her turn. Hale watched as she drew and was wondering what her next move was going to be. He became worried when Guu once again smiled.

"I summon Dark Blade (ATK 1800, DEF 1500)," Guu stated with a smile on her face, "Now I will attack your Chthonian Soldier."

The attack occurred and then Hale's life points went down from 4000 to 3400. _That's okay, _Hale thought, _I am still winning thins by 1000 life points so there isn't too much to worry about._ Just as he was thinking this he noticed that the trap card that Guu had activated was glowing. _Crap, I forgot about her trap card, _Hale thought, _Now I am going to lose one of the cards in my hand._ Hale looked away as Gaia the Fierce Knight was discarded from his hand and was sent to the graveyard. Now it was Hale's turn and chance to try and figure out a way to recover from losing Gaia. He looked in his hand and then drew Warrior Dai Grepher.

"I will switch Pitch Black Warwolf into defensive mode," Hale started, "Now I will lay another monster in defensive mode face down." (He set Warrior Dai Grepher with a DEF of 1600)

He hoped that this would be enough to try and give him some time to draw a good card. He watched anxiously as Guu drew her card and started her turn. After Hale watched as she looked through her hand a little and she eventually shrugged her shoulders and looked up at him.

"Now," she started, "I will activate Change of Heart to take control of your Warrior Dai Grepher, and now I will sacrifice him along with my Dark Blade to summon Despair from the Dark(ATK 2800, DEF 3000)."

Hale couldn't believe what he was seeing as the monster that Guu summoned onto the field made it's appearance. It was a truly fearsome creature that Hale knew it would be difficult to get rid of. He started his turn with a trembling pair of hands. He closed his eyes as he drew Hane-Hane. _I could use this so that I can postpone her trying to win with that card, _Hale thought, _It just might work._

"For my next move," Hale began, "I will set a card in face-down position (Hane-Hane DEF 500)."

He watched hoping that Guu wouldn't suspect his plan to delay her from using such a powerful card and was nervous when she drew her card.

"I will start by setting a monster card face-down," Guu started, "And then I will have Despair from the Dark attack your face-down card."

"Fine," Hale replied, "But you have just attacked my Hane-Hane, sending your Despair from the Dark back to your hand."

Hale breathed a sigh of relief as he sent what was most likely the strongest card in her entire deck back to her hand. Hale tried to focus on his own moves as he drew Elemental Hero Sparkman. He then smiled as he decided on his next move.

"For my next move," Hale began, "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman(ATK 1600, DEF 1400), and I will attack your face down card."

Guu smiled as the monster attacked the card. Hale realized what she was smiling about when he saw the card flipped face up. It was Big Eye, but even though he was able to take out a card on Guu's side of the field he knew what doing that meant. He watched worriedly as Guu looked through the cards and decided on what she wanted to put first in the order that she wanted. _What on earth could she be thinking, _Hale wondered as Guu started her move. Once again Guu smiled which indicated that she definitely had something planned that Hale new he wouldn't like.

"For my first move," Guu started with a smile that made Hale shiver, "I will activate the card Dark Hole."

Hale watched in horror as the card sucked in all of his monsters as well as all of Guu's, completely emptying the field of all monsters which left Hale wide open to a direct attack to his life points. He saw that Guu still had that smile on her face.

"For the next part of my turn," Guu started, "I will summon Man-Eating Treasure Chest (ATK1600, DEF 1000), and will now attack your life points directly."

Hale cringed as he felt the blow and his life points dropped from 3400 to 1800. _I have to try and come up with some way of getting rid of her monsters and deal some damage to her, or I am going to lose,_ Hale thought as he reached to draw for his turn. He saw that he had drawn Getsu Fuhma and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I will now summon Getsu Fuhma (ATK 1700, DEF 1200), and attack your Man-Eating Treasure Chest."

Guu didn't even flinch as her monster was destroyed and her life points went to 2300. _She doesn't have a reason to be worried, _Hale thought, _She is in the lead so why should she care._ Guu now proceeded to draw for her move, and Hale hoped that she didn't have anything that could destroy his Getsu Fuhma.

"I will set one card in defense position and will set another card face down," Guu stated.

_Yes, this could be the break that I need in order to get something going_, Hale thought with optimism. He drew for his turn with a renewed sense of hope and he smiled on the inside when he drew Warrior of Zera.

"For my next move I will summon Warrior of Zera (ATK 1600, DEF 1600)," Hale started, "Then I will attack with Warrior of Zera to destroy the face down card that you set."

His heart sank when he saw Castle of Dark Illusions with a defense of 1930 be flipped face up. He now tried to come up with a new strategy as his life points dropped from 1800 to 1470. He watched Guu begin her move and prayed that she wouldn't do anything for this turn.

"For this turn I will set a card face down and end my turn," Guu stated.

Hale was relieved and hoped that he could draw something that would be able to get rid of her Castle of Dark Illusions, so that he could attack her life points directly. He drew and then decided to make his next move.

"I will sacrifice my Getsu Fuhma and Warrior of Zera to summon Elemental Hero Bladedge (ATK 2600, DEF 1800)," Hale now felt confident that he could turn this duel around, "I will attack your Castle of Dark Illusions."

Hale saw Guu smile and immediately knew that he had done something wrong.

"You walked right into my trap," Guu said smiling, "I activate Sakuretsu Armor which will take care of your Elemental Hero Bladedge."

Hale watched in horror as his monster was destroyed and he was once again wide open for an attack that he knew would probably end the duel. He watched as Guu drew and was surprised to see a look of uncertainty on her face which quickly vanished from her face.

"For my next move I will set a card face down," Guu stated.

Hale was hoping that he could use the time that he had gotten to try and formulate some kind of plan to turn this duel around. He smiled as he drew Goblin Attack Force.

"For this turn I will set a card in face down defense position," Hale stated.

Hale watched as Guu began her turn. He watched as she drew and he was trying to think what she was going to do.

"For my next move I will set a card face down," Guu said.

Hale was still trying to come up with a plan that could turn this duel around as he drew Dark Blade. He then decided on a way to try and postpone Guu from doing anything.

"For this turn I will summon Goblin Attack Force (ATK 2300, DEF 0)," Hale said and hoped that it would be enough to keep him going.

He watched as Guu drew and was immediately discouraged when he saw a smile spread across her face. _What did she draw, _Hale thought. He watched worriedly as Guu started her turn.

"I will now sacrifice Castle of Dark Illusions to summon Ryu Koki (ATK 2400, DEF 2000)," Guu started, "I will now attack your Goblin Attack Force."

Hale was surprised to see that Guu drew such a card and was standing still as his life points went from 1470 to 1370. He now wondered what he should do as he drew Sogen from his deck.

"I will now activate Sogen and then summon Dark Blade (ATK 1800 increases to 2000, DEF 1500 increases to 1700)," Hale stated.

He now waited for Guu to make her move. _What is she going to do now,_ Hale thought. He watched as she drew and knew that it probably meant bad news for him.

"For this turn I will attack your defense monster," Guu stated.

Hale watched as his Cyber Gymnast was destroyed and was beginning to wonder if he had any chance of winning this duel. He drew and smiled at the card that he had just drew.

"I will now activate The Warrior Returning Alive to bring back Elemental Hero Bladedge to my hand," Hale began, "Then I will set a card in defense position (Cybernetic Cyclopeon, DEF 200)."

"For this turn," Guu started as she drew a card from her deck, "I will activate the card that I just drew, Mystic Plasma Zone thereby destroying your Sogen and lowering you monsters attack and defense points down to their original amount, and now with my Ryu Koki (ATK 2400 increases to 2900, DEF 2000 decreases to 1600) I will attack your Dark Blade."

"Hold on Guu," Hale started, "I activate Reinforcements to increase his attack to 2300."

_It is not enough for my Dark Blade to withstand the attack, but at least this way I won't lose as much life points from it, _Hale thought. He still felt the damage as his life points dropped to 770. Hale drew knowing that the chances of him now coming up with a win were very slim. He slowly drew Sword of Deep Seated and felt his heart sink knowing that this wouldn't be of much help.

"For my turn I will set a card face down and end my turn," Hale stated.

"For this turn," Guu began as she looked at her cards, "I will attack your defense position monster."

Hale watched as his Cybernetic Cyclopeon was destroyed. He started his next turn and drew Prenumbral Soldier Lady. _It is a good card but right now it can't do me any good,_ Hale thought.

"I will not do anything this turn," Hale stated bluntly.

Guu smiled as she drew and Hale knew that she knew that he couldn't win. He watched her draw and start her turn.

"I will now finish this duel," Guu started, "I will now attack your life points directly."

Hale fell to his knees as the attack hit him and depleted the rest of his life points. Yugi now walked over to the pair of very young duelists who he had thought put on quite a show. As he walked over he saw a very pretty girl with red hair wearing a yellow dress with big blue eyes who seemed to be the same age as the two that had just finished dueling.

"Hey Hale," the cute little girl greeted with a great amount of enthusiasm.

"Hello Mari," Hale replied with defeat in his voice.

"Hello there," Yugi called as him and his friends started in the direction of the little kids, "We were watching your duel and I must say that it was really something to see."

The cute little girl ran over to them and then Yugi noticed that she too was wearing a duel disk. _How many of these islanders are participating in this tournament, _Yugi thought.

"Hello," the girl named Mari greeted energetically, "I'm Mari and the boy over there is Hale, and the other girl is named Guu."

She was so cute when she introduced herself that Yugi caught himself blushing, and quickly shook it off.

"I'm Yugi Moto," Yugi introduced himself, "And these people with me are my friends Tristan, Joey, and Tea."

The girl looked at all of them and smiled. Now it was their turn to realize how unbelievably cute this girl was.

"You say you saw them dueling right," Mari asked.

"Yeah that's right," Yugi replied, "It was a rather interesting duel."

"Hale may have lost this one but he will come back and win this tournament just wait and see," Mari stated.

"If that is the case, then I will look forward to dueling him," Yugi replied.

"Not after I get through with him," Joey replied.

"Come on Joey," Tristan started, "You know that he dueled better than you ever did, and I bet that he could beat you with his eyes shut."

"What was that," Joey asked in anger, "I don't have to take this from someone who hardly duels."

"Yeah, but Tea even beat you once," Tristan responded.

They were both quieted as Tea struck them on the head. Yugi looked back and saw that the commotion had all stopped.

"Well I should probably be getting back home now, it was nice meeting you all," Mari said and then took off.

Yugi then walked over to Hale to see how the boy was doing.

"Hey Hale," Yugi started, "That was an impressive duel that you two put on there."

"It would've been better if I had won," Hale grumbled as he saw Guu start to walk over.

"You still have a lot to learn," Guu stated as she got closer to Hale.

"This is the first time that you have dueled too," Hale shouted.

"Now, now there is no need to get into a fight guys," Yugi said trying to calm Hale so that he wouldn't make a big scene.

"So who are you guys really," Hale asked looking at the group.

Yugi sat down and started to tell him about everything that he could about him and all of his friends.

**Meanwhile with Mari**

The young girl ran along the dirt road and was looking around at everything excitedly. _I wonder what my brother will have ready for lunch today, _she thought. She continued to go down the road until she came across a man in a cloak with his hood raised. He looked at her and stepped in her path.

"May I help you," Mari asked as she stopped to look up at the tall figure in front of her.

"Yes, you can," the man answered, "You can tell me where the millennium item that I can sense is."

"What are you talking about," Mari asked confused.

"Don't play dumb," the man snapped, "I can sense another millennium item in this jungle, and it was in the direction that you are coming from."

"I really don't know what you are talking about," Mari continued to insist.

"If you will not help me then I will have to deal with you," the man said as he held out his arm which had a duel disk on it, "Prepare yourself!"

Mari got out her deck and placed it into her duel disk and was ready to duel. _Don't worry Mari, _she thought, _you can do this. _

"I'll start this duel," she said as she drew her hand and her card for the turn., "I will now summon Protector of the Throne (ATK 800, DEF 1500)."

The cloaked man drew his card and smiled as he looked at the little girl that was standing before him.

"For my first move," he began I will summon Cyber Archfiend (ATK 1000, DEF 1000) and will activate the Seal of Orichalcos."

**Meanwhile with Yugi**

When Yugi finished he could feel that something was wrong.

"_Yugi, I can sense that someone has done something terrible."_

"_What are you talking about pharaoh?"_

"_I don't know but I can feel evil coming from the direction that that girl named Mari ran off in and I fear that she may be in danger."_

"_Really,"_

"Uh would you guys excuse me," Yugi asked, "I have to go do something."

After saying this he ran off in the direction that Yami had told him he was feeling that something terrible was going on.

"Hey Yug wait for us," Joey called after him as he and the rest of the group including Hale and Guu ran after the boy.

Yugi ran along the dirt road as fast as he could hoping that Yami was wrong and that he was just overreacting. He ran for what seemed like forever, but when he found Mari his jaw dropped and he felt a cold shiver run down his spine. Standing before him in a state of complete disarray was Mari. He saw that he couldn't get close to her. _Oh no, _Yugi thought, _It's the Seal of Orichalchos. _Mari showed that she was being beaten very badly with marks that were left on her and the little wisps of smoke that were rising into the air as a result of the attacks that she had endured. Yugi was horrified to see that the life point meter on her duel disk had gone all the way down to zero, and then he noticed the hooded figure. Then the horror on Yugi's face became more noticeable as the green circle closed in around Mari and took her soul away. He almost couldn't bare to see the little girl's eyes become still and lifeless as her body fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At that moment his millennium puzzle activated as Yami was let forward with a bright flash.

"Who are you and what have you done," He shouted angrily at the cloaked figure.

"You don't need to know my name at the moment, and it is pretty obvious as to what I have done."

"Why," Yami continued shouting, "She is just a child."

"She was getting in my way while I was searching for a millennium item pharaoh," the man replied.

"How do you know me," Yami asked.

"That is a conversation for another time," the hooded man replied with a smile, "Seeing as how the cavalry is following close behind and someone will have to explain this to the rest of the villagers on this island. Until next time pharaoh."

The man then ran into the jungle and disappeared. Yami looked back and saw the rest of them coming. When they reached him he couldn't bare to look at the expression on Hale's face change to one of complete horror and despair.

"What happened," Hale cried as he knelt beside Mari.

"A man used a very powerful card and took her soul," Yugi replied.

"Don't be ridiculous," Hale shouted, "There is no way that a card could steal somebody's soul."

"We should get her to a doctor instead of standing around here bickering," Guu stated bluntly.

"You're right," Yami replied.

He bent down and picked up the little girl and tried not to look at her face. He then followed the rest of the gang which was now being lead by Hale and Guu. They were lead back to the school and from there they were lead into the doctor's office. Yami set her down on a cot that was set up in the room as Hale ran out of the room to go get the doctor. It wasn't long before he came barging into the room with the doctor. Yami saw the doctor had a worried expression on his face when he saw Mari lying on the cot. He immediately got to work.

"There is nothing medically wrong with her," he said after he completed the examination.

"What are you talking about," Hale screamed.

"I mean that I can not find anything that would explain why she is in the condition that she is in now," the doctor replied.

The little boy turned to look at Yugi and Yami almost couldn't bare to return the little boy's tearful stare. Looking around the room he could see that everyone was concerned with what was going on. _What do I do now, _Yami thought. Then it hit him suddenly like a ton of bricks. The only thing that he could do was to go after the man who did this to Mari and make him give back the little girl's soul back. He then heard a sound and turned around, standing in the doorway was a man. He was tall, had no shirt on, looked older because of his white hair and beard, but this man's most distinguished feature was the hair on his chest. Well actually it was more like an afro that had implanted itself on his chest and it took awhile for Yugi and all of his friends to take their eyes off the enormous mound of hair on the man's chest.

"Who are you," Yami finally was able to ask when he came out of his stupor caused by the enormous hair.

"I'm Chorou, the head of the village," the man with the giant hair replied, "And I want to know what is going on here."

"Would you please sit down so that I can tell you," Yami asked.

The man nodded his head and pulled up a chair to listen to Yami's story. He told him everything from when he first encountered the Seal of Orichalchos to when Kaiba started up the current tournament which the island was currently participating in. He then got to the part where he and his friends came to the island to check out what was going on there with the tournament. At this point the village head seemed to get very interested, but Yami continued on with the story trying not to take notice. He finally ended with what had happened to Mari and concluded with the situation that they were now in.

"I see," the village head stated after Yami had finished his story rubbing his chin taking in all that he had been told.

"We are terribly sorry," Yami apologized, "I don't know why but this man is seemingly after my and the millennium items such as the puzzle that I have chained around my neck, and for some reason that I have yet to find out he is also after me."

""I want to have a meeting with everyone in the village so that you can tell them all what happened to Mari," the man replied.

It wasn't long before all the people of the village were together in a big wide open space that probably served as the gym for the school. Everyone was seated and seemed to be rather anxious and worried to find out what was going on. _How can I tell all of these people about what happened to a girl that they probably all see everyday, _Yami thought. Then a worse thought crossed his mind. _How will they react when I tell them that the reason all of this happened was because of me, _Yami thought. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and her turned to see Tea standing there.

"How are you holding up," Tea asked.

"I don't know how I am going to tell them that because of me someone hurt that little girl," Yami replied.

"Don't worry," Tea said, "It's not your fault."

Just then the village headman motioned for him to come out onto the stage in front of every one. He slowly walked out onto the stage and stood in front of everyone. He took in a deep breath and told them everything just as he had done with the village head.

"I am terribly sorry," Yami bowed and apologized, "I swear to you all and to that little girl that I will return her soul to her and see to it that the one who did this is punished for what they did."

"Wait," a voice called out from the crowd.

Yami looked up and saw the little boy named Hale get up. Yami watched as he walked down the aisle created by the seats and walked up to and onto the stage. The pharaoh was surprised at what was going on.

"If you are saying that you want to go and find Mari then I will go with you," Hale stated.

"No," Yami replied, "The last thing that I want to happen is for another person from this village to get involved with this."

"I have been friends with her all my life," Hale started, "And there is nothing that you, or anyone else here can do to stop me from coming with you to get her back."

Yami was surprised at the little boy's courage to go with him and get his friend back. What surprised him even more though was the fact that he didn't seem to hold a grudge or anything against him for what happened to Mari.

"Well if Hale is going to go with you then I guess I should go with him too," another voice stated.

Looking out into the crowd again he could see that the little girl with the pink hair was standing up. He looked at Hale who seemed to have a rather odd look on his face and for a moment Yami thought that the boy looked frightened. Then another person got up, a very pretty lady, who also had blue hair and eyes that practically matched Hale's and Yami knew at once that this person must be Hale's mother.

"I can help you with this matter," the woman said, "My name is Weda and I have a place in the city where you can all stay."

"I can give you tickets to the next plane out of here," the village leader said.

Before long they were on their way to the airport. It didn't take long for them to get there, but when they did Yami couldn't help but notice that Hale's face seemed to have gone completely white.

"What's wrong," Yami asked.

"You have never been on a flight with GUU!," the boy exclaimed the last word when he saw a wicked smile and then a almost seemingly evil laugh come out of the little pink-haired girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Yugi looked out the window of the plane watching as the clouds gained altitude as the plane came to a landing. For the most part he had spent the entire flight concentrating on what to do about the little girl that he had gotten involved in all this. The main disturbances that he had were made by Hale exclaiming things like a complete and utter lunatic which were often silenced by his mother pounding him on the head. The noise of the plane's wheels hitting the landing area made Yugi snap to his senses. He stood up and grabbed his things from the overhead compartment where he had placed his duel disk for the duration of the flight. He headed off the plane with the rest of the group and noticed how relieved Hale looked to have finally gotten off the plane. He followed Hale and his mother into the main entrance of the airport. When they were all there Yugi started to head for the door when Hale's mother stopped him.

"You don't need to go anywhere just yet," Weda told him.

"Why not," Yugi asked.

"Because I have arranged for us to get a ride to my house where you can all stay while you figure out a way to deal with this whole ordeal," she answered.

_Who is going to pick us up_, Hale thought, _It better not be Robert or else we are all in serious trouble._ Yugi looked at Hale and saw that he seemed to be in deep thought about something also. He wished that Hale wouldn't have gotten involved with all this, but now it was too late to be thinking about stuff like that. The group waited there for a little bit when they noticed someone coming towards them. The man was tall and looked rather built. He wore a jacket that was unbuttoned which revealed a red shirt underneath. He wore a pair of blue jeans along with some brown shoes. His hair was dark, but the thing that stuck out the most about this man was his eyes, they looked very intense and seemed to stare deep into a person. Looking over Yugi noticed that Weda had now moved over to talk to the man. After a little talking she motioned for the group to come with the man that was there.

"Who are you," Yugi asked.

"My name is Robert," the man answered.

Yugi looked and saw that Hale's face had now turned pale after the man had introduced himself. Tristan and Joey were looking at him concerned that he was sick and might throw up at any moment. He looked and saw that Tea, Guu, and Bakura were behind Tristan, Joey, and Hale. When they reached the parking lot there was a green van parked outside the entrance and just from looking at it one could tell that there was enough room for all of them. When Hale saw it he nearly fainted and probably would have fallen over backwards if weren't for Joey and Tristan catching him as he started to do so.

"Hey what's wrong with you kid," Tristan asked.

"I don't want to die," Hale replied.

"What are you talking about," Joey asked with a bit of surprise in his voice.

"Just wait and you will find out," Hale answered with a twinge of defeat in his voice.

They all entered with Robert and Weda sitting in the front, Tea, Bakura, Joey, and Tristan in the middle, and finally Yugi was sitting with Hale and Guu in the back. Yugi looked at Hale's face and saw a look of utter terror on his face. His whole body shook and his eyes were incredibly wide with fright. Yugi noticed that sitting in the middle of the seat was a box that was covered with a cloth and started to lift the cloth up.

"Don't touch that," Robert ordered.

"Sorry," Yugi answered.

"What is in that box anyway," Joey inquired, "I saw it as I got into the van."

"Don't worry about it unless I tell you that we need it," Robert answered.

As the drive continued Yugi noticed that Hale still had not stopped shaking, and was wondering what was going on with the kid. Then he saw that Guu who was sitting in between him and Hale lean over to whisper something to Hale.

"Please don't cause any trouble," Hale pleaded.

"The people in the car behind us look too suspicious though," Guu replied.

"No they don't," Hale replied with anger starting to enter into his voice.

"I think that they are planning to attack us," Guu replied.

"For the last time we are not in danger of being attacked by the people in the car behind us," Hale shouted.

Everyone looked at Hale with a very surprised look on their faces, all except Robert who adjusted the rear view mirror to get a better look at the vehicle that was behind them. In it were a young couple who were probably on their way home from something.

"You're right," Robert said suddenly, "Weda take the wheel."

Everyone looked on in complete surprise as Hale's mom took the wheel as Robert rolled down the window and stuck his head out drawing a pistol, everyone except Guu who had a slight smile on her face. Much to everyone's surprise Robert started shooting and eventually blew out a tire on the car sending it to crash into a light pole. _What is going on here, _Yugi thought fearfully. After that he got back into the car and resumed driving but at a much faster pace. It wasn't long before they heard sirens behind them. Yugi looked out the back window and saw that it was an ambulance. Looking at Robert he saw once again that he took his hands off the steering wheel and stuck his head out the window.

"Get me a magazine from the box in the back seat," he shouted.

Yugi lifted the cloth and before him was a box filled with clips for the pistol that Robert carried. He very carefully picked it up and handed it forward to his friends who seemed deathly afraid of touching the thing and they handed it forward to Robert who then reloaded his gun and much to their surprise he started to shoot at the ambulance. _What in the world is going on, _Yugi thought hurriedly, _He is shooting at an ambulance a AMBUKANCE! _Yugi looked over and saw that Hale was screaming a bunch of incomprehensible things, and it was then that he realized that Guu was seemingly perfectly calm. _How can she be so calm when all of this is going on around her, _Yugi thought. When Robert got his head back into the van for the second time he suddenly turned the wheel rather sharply and everyone was flung onto the one side of the van as it sharply turned a corner. Finally however there was another turn and the van came to a halt in front of a huge building that could only be described as a mansion. The lawn was vast all the way around the building which itself was a marvel to behold. There several huge windows that you could almost see the entire room in, and then there was just the pure size of the house. Everyone got out of the van on very wobbly legs.

"_Are you okay Yami?"_, Yugi asked.

"_I think I will be alright," _Yami answered.

Yugi knew the same wasn't true for Bakura who ran out of the van and into the house with his hand covering his mouth. Hale ran in after him to lead him to a bathroom to throw up in. Looking around at everyone else the only two people that seemed to be unaffected by the crazy experience was Guu and Hale's mom. Looking around he noticed that everyone else was very pale from the ride and was pretty sure that he was not any different from the rest of them. They walked up to the entrance of the building and were greeted by two people. One of them was a woman who was dressed with a look that made her look like a maid, but the man colors were black and red. Her eyes were also red and her hair was a little dark too. The man really scared Yugi and everyone else with the way he looked. His eyes were really scary and seemed to penetrate whoever he was looking at as if he were looking right through them. He was dressed in overalls as if he was going to paint a room or something. He also had a heedful of blonde hair.

"Hello," the woman greeted, "I am Bel and the man that is standing next to me is Asio."

"Nice to meet you," the man replied.

"Bel," Weda started, "I have some friends of my son here with me and they are going to need a place to stay."

"That will be no problem Ojo-sama(Master, feminine)," Bel replied, "If they need anything then all they have to do is ask."

Yugi and the rest of his friends entered the mansion still a bit shaky from their experience in the van. They followed Bel and Asio into the very neatly furnished house which had a few sculptures that probably cost a fortune to have. They eventually found themselves going onto a very wide and twisting stairway. After climbing up it for a while the group followed Bel and Asio onto a floor full of rooms. They were led to them and one by one they were given a room. Yugi was the last one to get into his room. He looked around and saw that it had a really big dresser which right next to it stood a huge mirror. Looking up he saw that there was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Yugi walked over to the window and opened up the velvet curtains to see the sunset flooding the room with it's orange light. He went over to the bed where he had set his things and looked out the window thinking about how they were going to get the little girl's soul back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The sunlight flooded the room as Yugi woke up from a restless sleep. The entire night he had been thinking about what they would do to find Mari and get her soul back. He got up and got dressed and headed downstairs to eat breakfast with his friends. Yugi felt his breath taken away when he entered the place where they would be eating. There was a very fancy rug that covered the floor, and there were very nice chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. In the middle of the room sat a long table that was covered by a pure white tablecloth, and next to the table sat some very finely crafted chairs with seat cushions that matched the color of the rugs. The room was flooded with light from the large windows in the room.

"Good morning Yug," Joey called.

"Good morning," Yugi replied.

"Man, I just can't get over how big this place is," Joey exclaimed.

"Yeah it is really something else," Yugi answered.

"Hey Yugi," a voice called.

Yugi turned and saw Tea and Bakura standing there. Bakura seemed to be much more at ease when compared to how he was when they arrived after their ride to the house. Remembering how fast the car was going and how Robert was shooting out the window and the lack of attention that he paid to the road sent a shiver down Yugi's spine. Then he saw Hale and Guu coming towards them. Hale was wearing a nice suit and Guu was also dressed up in a nice outfit.

"Come let's eat," Hale stated motioning towards the table.

Everyone took a seat at the long table and Yugi wondered for a second if they would have to shout across the room to be heard by the other people at the table. He looked around at the food that looked absolutely delicious and put some onto his plate.

"This food is awesome," Joey exclaimed after taking a bite of some.

"Hey would you watch it," Tristan exclaimed, "I'm sitting right next to you."

"Come on guys," Bakura stated trying to break up the argument.

"Yeah," Tea agreed, "We're here so that we can find a way to get that little girl's soul back, not to start squabbling like this."

At this all eyes in the room turned towards Yugi who at the mentioning of this lowered his eyes to the ground. He knew that they would have to find out where this guy was and that they would have to get him to give Mari's soul back. However the problem was that Yugi really did not know where they should start looking.

"_Don't worry Yugi," _Yami comforted, _"We will find a way to get her back."_

"_Yeah," _Yugi replied, _"But where do we start? There are countless places that he could be hiding in this city what with the tournament and all."_

"_You have a good point, but what about going to Kaiba Corp?"_

"_Kaiba Corp?"_

"_Yes, it maybe a way to get a lead on where this man has been and give us a good idea of who he has been dueling."_

"_Great idea Pharaoh." _

Yugi looked up and saw that everyone was still looking at him expecting a response. He knew that they had to do something, and going to Kaiba Corp did seem like a good place to start.

"Well Yugi," Joey started with a serious tone in his voice, "What is going to be our first move?"

"The Pharaoh and I a have decided that we should start our search in Kaiba Corp," Yugi answered, "We figured that since Kaiba has to constantly keep tabs on the people that are participating in the tournament that we should stop in there first.

Everyone seemed to think that it was a good idea as well. So Yugi and the rest made plans to go in to see Kaiba in the afternoon and spend the morning getting ready for the trip. After several hours of preparing they met at the front gate and when everyone was there. Yugi hoped that Robert would not be the one to bring them there, but much to his dismay he pulled up in a car that they all got into with some reluctance. The ride seemed to take forever because of how anxious everyone was to get the ride over with, hoping that Robert would not go berserk like he did when they arrived. They arrived at Kaiba Corp and were thankful that nothing had happened during the drive. They walked up to the large building with the Blue Eyes White Dragon standing in front of it. Looking around they noticed one of the men that worked for Kaiba standing by the front door.

They hurried up to him.

"May I help you," the man asked.

"Yes," Yugi answered, "Can you take us in to see Seto Kaiba?"

"I am afraid that Seto Kaiba is not here at the moment," the man replied.

"Well then who is in charge," Yugi asked.

"At the moment his younger brother Mokuba is the one that is in charge," he answered.

"Then will you take us to him," Yugi questioned, "It is very important that we talk to him."

"Who are you," the man asked.

"I am Yugi Moto," Yugi answered and then pointed to his friends, "And these are my friends who have come with me."

The man let out a sigh as if annoyed and nodded and turned motioning for them to follow him. They walked into the cool air conditioned building which was filled with people of a variety of ages who were all playing duel monsters. The man that they were following led them to an elevator and pushed to button to for the elevator to come to that floor. They all got into it and the man pushed the button for the elevator to go to the floor where Mokuba was. Once it stopped and they all got off they followed the man down a hallway that had white tiles on the floor and bright lights on the ceiling which was also white. The man finally stopped at a door and pushed an intercom button on the outside.

"What is it," Mokuba's voice came in over the speaker.

"Sir, there is a Yugi Moto here who wishes to see you," the man stated.

"Let him in," Mokuba replied.

The man opened the door and Yugi and the rest filed into a room that was full of people working at computers monitoring the tournament. They found Mokuba standing there overlooking the people.

"Hey Mokuba," Yugi greeted.

"Hi Yugi," Mokuba answered.

"Where's your brother," Yugi asked.

Mokuba's face seemed to dim as his eyes went to the ground and he seemed uncomfortable.

"We have got a big problem Yugi," Mokuba replied, "Not long after the start of this tournament Seto disappeared and we haven't heard from him since."

"Is that why you are in charge," Yugi asked.

"Yeah," Mokuba replied, "I was thinking that maybe you could help me so I was going to send someone out to get you, but since you're here now there will be no need for that."

"We have come here because there is something that we need to talk about," Yugi told Mokuba.

"What is it," he asked.

"While we were in the jungle a man dueled one of the girls that lives on that island and he used the card The Seal of Orichalcos, and stole her soul. We are trying to find out where this guys is, and we need your help to do it."

"Will you guys help me if I help you?"

"Sure."

"What do you guys want me to do?"

"We want you to look at all duels that have used the card The Seal of Orichalcos."

"Just wait while I punch it up on the big screen."

They all looked at the big that was in the front of the room that contained a map of all the places included in the tournament. After Mokuba punched in the name of the card a bunch of little red dots started to appear. Then Yugi noticed that a lot of the dots were centered into one position.

"Mokuba could you zoom in here," he asked as he pointed to the area.

"Sure thing," Mokuba replied.

They all gasped as Mokuba zoomed in on the area. In front of them was a building and the red dots formed a the eye that was on all of the millennium items. However the middle of the eye was yet to be filled and they saw that it was on the top of a tall building.

"Mokuba," Yugi started, "We need the address of that building."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Yugi quickened his pace as his friends left Kaiba Corp. _Now I know where to go_, thought Yugi. Hope seemed to shine into this matter as he held a piece of paper containing the address of the building that they saw at Kaiba Corp. Even though this seemed to hold extreme importance Yugi couldn't help but think that something was amiss. When they left the front exit of the building Robert was standing there waiting for them.

"Did you find what you were looking for," Robert asked.

"We found something," Yugi replied.

They left for Hale's home, and even though the trip to Kaiba Corp was uneventful everyone sat with a tension as Robert took off for the place where they were staying. When they arrived home they found Hale waiting with Guu at the front of the building. Hale looked eager to see if they found anything.

"What did you find out," Hale asked as they got out from the car thankful that once again nothing had happened.

"We go the address of a building where the person that we are looking for is most likely to be," Yugi answered.

"Great," Hale replied, "When do we go there?"

"I believe that we should wait until tomorrow," Yugi replied.

"Why do you say that," Joey interjected.

"Because I do not know what we are up against and since this person uses the Seal of Orichalcos we should take extra caution," Yugi replied.

After that they headed inside to where a meal was being prepared for them, so they headed for the room where they had eaten that morning. They each found a seat and waited for their food to come in silence. When the meal finally came the room was still silent except for Joey and Tristan as they hungrily devoured what was on their plate.

"What should we do for tomorrow," Bakura finally asked to break the silence.

"I don't know," Yugi replied, "I don't know if I even want you guys to come since I really don't know what to expect when I get there."

"We are coming with you whether you like it or not," Tea stated, "We have stuck together through a lot of things and we will stick together through this as well."

"Yeah," Joey replied, "There's no way that we are going to let you go in there all alone Yug."

"Thanks guys," Yugi said.

That lifted Yugi's spirits a bit knowing that he would have his friends there to back him up. The rest of the meal passed in a much heartier mood than what it was when it had first started. The meal soon ended and everyone went back into their rooms. Once back into his room Yugi flicked on the lights of his room. He walked over to a desk that was in his room right next to his bed. He grabbed his deck and took a seat. He flipped through the cards thinking about how he should prepare for what was to come the following day. He sat at the desk in deep thought when his chain of thought was disrupted a little by a knocking at the door to his room. He got up and went over to see who it was. He opened the door and was surprised to see Hale standing there in the clothes that he was wearing before.

"What are you doing up so late," Yugi asked.

"I couldn't sleep," Hale replied, "And may I ask you the same question?"

"I am trying to plan for tomorrow," Yugi replied with a smile at Hale's remark.

"I don't think that you have to worry about it much with the friends that you have," Hale assured.

"Well you have some very valuable allies here as well," Yugi told him.

"Yeah Robert, Bel, Asio, and my mom," Hale replied with a smile.

"What about Guu," Yugi asked.

Yugi soon realized that this was a mistake since the smile on Hale's face disappeared rather quickly when he mentioned Guu.

"Guu," Hale started shakily, "I guess you could consider her an ally."

"Why," Yugi asked, "Is there something wrong with Guu?"

"N-No," Hale stammered knowing that if he told Yugi about everything that she has put him through that he would not believe him.

"You should try to get to sleep," Yugi stated trying to change the subject, "We all have a very big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Yeah," Hale agreed, "See you tomorrow."

Yugi waited for Hale to leave the room then he went over and put his deck away, turned off the lights and went to bed. His fell asleep right away from all the worrying that he had done, and tossed in his sleep a little due to that worry. When he woke up he got changed into some clean clothes and opened the curtains in his room to let the sunlight flood into his room. He looked over at his deck and duel disk and grabbed both. When he got downstairs he saw that Hale too had on his duel disk and deck with him.

"What are you wearing that for," Yugi asked.

"Just in case I might need it," Hale replied.

The others came down shortly and they all ate a quick but filling breakfast. After that they all headed to the front door where they found Robert waiting to give them another ride. When he went to open the door Yugi was a little unnerved to see a pistol in its holster slung around Robert's waist. _He's here to help protect us, _Yugi thought, _but I am still not sure if a gun is necessary_. Yugi handed Robert the piece of paper that had the address of the building that they had found out about yesterday. Robert nodded in understanding and before they knew it they were off. The tension that everyone held made the ride seem like an eternity. Finally they pulled into the area of where the building should be and Yugi couldn't help but notice how many large buildings were standing there. Robert finally pulled up to one of these buildings and stopped the car.

"This is it," Robert stated as he put the car in park.

At that everyone got out and started towards the building. They went in and saw that there was an elevator running so they took it up to the highest floor and when it stopped the doors opened and they saw a man with a black cloak on walking away from them. He stopped and turned at the sound of the elevator doors opening.

"How did you find this place," the man asked in surprise, "I have to call for backup."

Just as he was reaching into his pocket Robert ran ahead of the group and punched the man in the face causing him to drop a walkie-talkie. Robert quickly grabbed the man's shirt pulled out his gun and hit the man over the head with it knocking him unconscious. Everyone stared at him in complete surprise as he started to drag the body towards them. He then looked at a door that read "JANITOR" and tried the lock. They saw him put a silencer on the gun and watched as he shot the door knob and put the body in the closet. Hale was stunned since he had never seen Robert use such force.

"Let's go," Robert stated motioning forward with his gun.

Just as they were about to leave Hale felt a hand land on his shoulder. He turned and was surprised to see Guu looking at him.

"What," he asked.

"Your deck is too weak," Guu stated.

"What," Hale asked.

"You will need this," Guu replied as she reached into her mouth and pulled out a card.

She handed it to Hale and he looked down to see what the card was. He silently read the name "The Wicked Deadroot" is what it read. He looked up to thank Guu, but they were almost halfway down the hall so he ran to catch up with them. When they got to the end of the hall there was a door, and when they opened it there were stairs that led to the roof. When they got to the roof they saw two figures one was a tall man with another black cloak on with his hood drawn up so that his face was concealed, and the other looked about the age of Yugi and his friends with brown hair and a white coat flapping in the wind over black clothes underneath. The most worrisome sight of the man in the white coat was his eyes which seemed to be completely lifeless.

"It's Kaiba," Yugi stated.

The man with the black robes looked up the hood on his cloak still concealing his face.

"Welcome Yugi," the man began, "And Pharaoh."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Kaiba," Yugi called out.

"I am afraid that he can't hear you," the cloaked man stated.

"What do you mean," Yugi asked.

"What do you expect when someone loses a duel after the Seal of Orichalcos has been used," the cloaked man replied.

"Who are you," Yugi asked.

The man pulled down his hood and everyone gasped in shock at what they saw. On the man's head and face the Seal of Orichalcos looked like it had been cut into his head. The man's eyes were red and seemed to flare with rage. His overall figure was that of a tall and very opposing man.

"My name is Marcus," he answered with a smirk.

"What do you want from us," Tea asked.

"The answer to that is quite simple," Marcus responded, "Revenge."

"Revenge for what," Tristan shouted.

"Revenge for what the pharoh has done to my family over these many years," Marcus answered.

"What do you mean," Joey shot at him, "What did the pharoh do to your family?"

"Allow me to explain," Marcus replied his eyes growing even colder than what they were before, "You see, my family was among those that were advisors to the pharoh, and we were very powerful magic users like the pharaoh. My family was also one of the few families that discovered the power that would become the Seall of Orichalcos. However, being the coward that the pharaoh was he thought that this was too powerful, and should never be used. Then one day when a rival country declared war on Egypt, and sent a massive army which outnumbered that of Egypt the families used the power of the Seal of Orichalcos to defeat the army. The pharaoh was angered by this and put a price on the heads of these families which then caused them to go into hiding. This would not be the end of it though. The pharaoh determined to prevent the use of the Seal of Orichalcos sent out the magi to hunt down these families. Mine was lucky enough to evade them and when I heard that from my father I swore that I would have my revenge, that I would collect all the Millenium Items and destroy the pharaoh who had ruined my family's life."

Yami stood there in complete surprise. _Is what he saying really true, _Yami asked himself. Then he looked and saw that Marcus was smiling.

"What are you laughing at," Yami shouted.

"Your futile attempt to try and convince yourself that you did not banish these families and have them wiped out," Marcus replied with a smile.

"Let him go," Yugi demanded.

"Why," Marcus asked, "Can you give me one good reasom as to why I should release his soul from the Shadow Realm?"

"He has a brother," Yugi replied.

"I had family too," Marcus replied, "That is until the magi uner your orders wiped them out."

The anger in Marcus' face could be seen. His nostrils were flaring, and his eyes were wide with anger. Wtihout anyone seeing Hale ran up to Yugi's side with a look of anger all his own on his face.

"Listen," Hale shouted.

"Oh and who is this little runt," Marcus asked.

"My name is Hale," he replied, "You went to the jungle where I lived and dueled a girl that I know very well. She was very new to this whole dueling thing and you took her soul, so I have come here to get it back."

"Do you really think that a little runt like you could defeat me," Marcus stated with laughter in his voice, "However, it would seem that the Millenium Puzzle is not the only Millenium Item that is here."

All eyes quickly shifted towards Bakura and his Millenium Ring.

"What," Bakura asked scared, "Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Well, how about I make you a deal," Marcus offered.

"What," Yugi asked.

"I will duel you and if you win then I will release the souls of your two friends," Marcus stated, "If you lose I will take your soul and add it to the others and then I will proceed to duel your friend with the Millenium Ring standing over there."

"Wait," Hale shouted as he interrupted Yugi just as he was about to give his answer.

"What is it you little runt," Marcus asked seemingly losing his patience.

"Mari is my friend," Hale shot back, "And I came here to bring her soul back, and that is what I intend to do."

"Then I will make it more interesting for us," Marcus replied.

"How so," Yugi questioned.

"We will duel two on two," Marcus answered, "My new puppet Kaiba and me will duel you and that little runt."

The four of them stepped forward as their duel disks and activated and prepared to duel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The four activated their duel disks and the life point counters rose up to 4000. Yugi and Hale stood across from Kaiba and Marcus. A slight breeze blew across the rooftop chilling Yugi and Hale. They shuffled their decks and inserted them into the duel disks and then proceeded to draw their opening hands.

"I will start this duel off," Yugi stated as he looked into his hand.

"Come on Yug," Joey called standing by the entrance to the rooftop with everyone else.

After examining his hand of: Beaver Warrior, Dragon Capture Jar, Trap Master, Gaia the Fierce Knight, Castle Walls, and Claw Reacher.

"I will set two cards face down and put one monster card in defense position," Yugi declared as the cards appeared on the field.

"Very well," Marcus replied, "Now my new puppet will go."

They watched as Kaiba drew and looked at his hand. His eyes were still as lifeless as they were when they first found him on the roof. Finally he looked up ready to make his move.

"For my first turn I will summon Ryu-Kishin Powered," he replied with a voice just as empty as his face.

The monster appeared onto the playing field with its attack power and defense power displayed; ATK 1600, DEF 1200.

"I will go now," Hale stated as he looked at his hand of: Hane-Hane, Getsu Fuhma, Cybernetic Cyclopeon, Gearfried the Iron Knight, Lightning Blade, and Elemental Hero Sparkman.

He studied the hand carefully before decided to make his move.

"For my first move," Hale stated, "I will set one card face down and I will summon Gearfried the Iron Knight."

The monster appeared in attack mode with its attack and defense displayed; ATK 1800, DEF 1600.

"Now it is my turn," Marcus declared.

Everyone looked as the man made his move.

"The first thing that I will do," Marcus began with a smile on his face, "is activate the Seal of Orichalcos."

The sky seemed to grow full of dark clouds as he announced the activation of the card. The eerie green circle enveloped the playing field and surrounded the four dueling. Then the lines to make up the center symbol of the seal connected and completed the seal. Upon completion of the seal's formation the cards effect activated immediately raising the attack power of both Marcus and Kaiba's monsters; Ryu-Kishin Powered: ATK 1600-2100.

"Now I will set two cards face down and I will summon the Slate Warrior," Marcus declared.

Slate Warrior appeared on the field and its eyes turned into a glowing red as its attack power raised; ATK 1900-2400, DEF 400.

Yugi drew not knowing what he would do took things slowly. He drew Reverse Trap then tried to find something to do for the moment.

"For my next move I will set one card face down and another in defense position," Yugi stated.

"Come on Yugi," Tea called out, "You and Hale can beat this guy at his own game I know you can."

They watched as Kaiba drew and then proceeded to make his move.

"I will set one card face down and then I will set another card in face down defense position," Kaiba bluntly stated.

"Now it is my turn," Hale stated.

He looked carefully at his hand as he drew Raregold Armor.

"I will set one card face down," Hale began, "I will now summon Getsu Fuhma and equip it with Lightning Blade."

The monster appeared on the field and the monsters sword seemed to surge with lightning as the magic cards effect took hold strengthening the card, ATK 1700-2500, DEF 1200.

"I will now attack Ryu-Kishin Powered with Getsu Fuhma," Hale announced.

They all watched as Getsu Fuhma destroyed the Ryu-Kishin Powered, causing Kaiba's life points to drop to 3600.

"Nice move Hale," Tristan called.

"Now I will switch Gearfried into defense position," Hale stated, "That will end my turn."

They all watched as Marcus drew his first card and then made his move.

"I will now activate Hinotama on Hale," Marcus declared.

They all watched as balls of fire rained down from the sky and hammered Hale bringing his life points down to 3500.

"Hale," Yugi shouted, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," Hale replied.

Yugi started his next turn after he looked with concern at Hale. He proceeded to draw Spell Binding Circle.

"For my next move," Yugi stated, "I will set one card face down and I will sacrifice my two defense position monsters to summon Gaia the Fierce Knight."

The monster appeared in its attack position displaying its numbers; ATK 2300, DEF 2100.

"I end my turn," Yugi stated.

Kaiba drew and looked at his hand and then after a moment made his move with a still emotionless face.

"I will set one card face down, and I will set one card in defense position," Kaiba stated.

Hale looked as he drew Dragon Manipulator. He then pondered what he was going to do next.

"I will set one card in defense position," Hale stated, "And then I will attack Marcus's Slate Warrior with Getsu Fuhma."

They watched as the card was destroyed and Marcus's life points dropped to 3900.

"It's my move now," Marcus began as he drew looked at his card and made his decision, "I will end my turn at this."

_What is he doing, _Yugi thought, _He didn't do anything I will have to be careful on what my next move is._ He drew a card that for him was truly a sight for sore eyes, the Dark Magician.

"I will now set one card in defense position," Yugi stated and then ended his turn.

Kaiba drew looked at his cards and then began his turn.

"I now set one card face down and will set another card in defense position," Kaiba stated.

Everyone looked on as Marcus began his turn as he drew.

"I will now summon Luster Dragon," he stated.

The dragon appeared on the field and its eyes glowed an evil red as its attack rose; ATK 1900-2400, DEF 1600.

Yugi still tried to think of a way to try and come up with some sort of strategy to try and help support Hale.

"I will set one card in defense position and end my turn," Yugi stated.

"What's the matter pharaoh," Marcus laughed, "Can't you pull your own weight, so far that little runt has done more damage than you."

"Don't listen to him Yugi," Tea called.

Kaiba drew and then made his move.

"I will now activate White Dragon Ritual and sacrifice my face down card," he began, "To summon Paladin of White Dragon."

The creature appeared and started to glow as its attack power increased; ATK 1900-2400, DEF 1200.

"You have activated my trap," Yugi stated, "Spell Binding Circle."

The creature was entrapped in the circle which forced it into defense position.

"Now I will summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon by using the effect of the Paladin of White Dragon," Kaiba declared.

The monster descended onto the playing field and its eyes were no longer blue, but red from the power of the seal that now surged throughout the monsters body; ATK 3000-3500, DEF 2500.

"You have activated my trap," Yugi replied, "I activate Dragon Capture Jar."

Suddenly the newly summoned Blue Eyes White Dragon crouched into defense position. Hale shakily drew for his next turn.

"I will now switch Gearfried into attack position," Hale began, "I will now attack Luster Dragon with Getsu Fuhma, and then I will attack Marcus's life points directly."

The monsters did as they were ordered and Marcus's life points dropped to 2000.

"Way to go Hale," Tristan called as him along with the others jumped for joy at this major blow.

"You will most certainly pay for that you little runt," Marcus began as he started his turn, "I will set one card face down."

Yugi began his turn as he drew Mystical Elf.

"I will sacrifice my two face down cards," Yugi began, "I will now summon Dark Magician which I will use to attack Paladin of White Dragon."

They all watched as the magician used its magic to destroy the Paladin of White Dragon. The attention then turned to Kaiba as he drew.

"I will set one card face down," Kaiba bluntly and emotionlessly stated.

Hale drew Sword of Sword of Deep Seated, and then proceeded to make his move.

"I will flip summon Elemental Hero Sparkman and equip him with Sword of Deep Seated," Hale declared.

The creatures sword grew large as the power flowed through the creature; ATK 1600-2100, DEF 1400-1900.

"I will now start my move," Marcus began as he drew, "I will sacrifice my face down card to summon Vampire Lord, and then I will remove him from play to summon Vampire Genesis."

Vampire Lord appeared for a short while before disappearing and Vampire Genesis appeared onto the field with red, glowing eyes as its attack rose; ATK 3000-3500, DEF 2100.

"I will now attack Yugi's Dark Magician with my Vampire Genesis," Marcus declared.

The giant purple vampire crushed the Dark Magician between its hands as Yugi's life points decreased to 3000. Yugi stumbled a bit but quickly regained his composure.

"Are you all right Yug," Joey called out.

"I will be fine Joey," Yugi replied as he began his turn, "I will set one card in defense position."

Kaiba drew and then examined his hand for some time before making his move.

"I will activate Pot of Greed," Kaiba stated.

He drew his cards and then looked at his hand for a while and continued with is turn.

"I will set one card in defense position," Kaiba replied.

Hale began his turn as he drew Warrior of Zera. He took a look over his hand and then made his move.

"I will now set one card in face down position," Hale called out.

Everyone watched as Marcus drew with a clear look of confidence on his face as he began to make his move.

"I will now set one card face down and will attack Yugi's face down card," he stated.

They watched as the Vampire Genesis attacked Mask of Darkness.

Yugi began as he drew Mystical Space Typhoon, and then proceeded to make his move.

"I will now set two cards face down and will set one card in defense position," Yugi stated.

All eyes turned to Kaiba as he made his move.

"I will set one card face down in defense position," Kaiba stated.

"I'll start my turn now," Marcus began smiling, "I will set one card in defense position and will attack Elemental Hero Sparkman."

Hale braced himself as the monster destroyed Elemental Hero Sparkman dropping his life points to 2100.

"Hale," Yugi shouted, "Are you okay?"

"I think I will be fine," Hale replied.

Yugi thought hard as he drew Kuriboh.

"I will set one card face down in defense position," Yugi stated

Kaiba drew and then looked at his hand and made his move.

"I will summon Rogue Doll," he stated.

The monster appeared on the field and immediately started to glow red as its attack power increased; ATK 1600-2100, DEF 1000.

"I will now attack one of Yugi's face down cards," Kaiba stated.

The monster sprang forward and destroyed Yugi's Mystical Elf. Now attention focused on Hale as he drew his second Sword of Deep Seated.

"I will set one card face down, and then I will set another card in defense position," Hale stated.

"Now I will start my next turn," Marcus began, "I will not do anything this turn."

Yugi was worried by this. Why didn't he do anything? _He is planning something, _Yugi thought, _we just have to figure what it is and stop him from accomplishing it._ He pondered what to do as he drew De-Spell.

"I will end my turn," Yugi stated in frustration.

Kaiba drew and after a short moment of thinking began his turn.

"I sacrifice two of my face down monsters to set a monster in defense mode," Kaiba began, "Then I will activate Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Magician. Now both of my monsters will attack Yugi's face down cards."

The Blue Eyes attacked and destroyed Dragon Manipulator causing Yugi to take control of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Then Dark Magician attacked Hane-Hane sending Dark Magician back to Kaiba's hand. Hale drew Compulsory Evacuation Device and nervously tried to come up with some sort of plan.

"I will set one card face down," Hale began.

The attention shifted towards Marcus as he began his turn.

"I will set one card face down," Marcus began, "I will then attack Yugi's face down card."

They watched as Vampire Genesis completely crushed Kuriboh. Yugi then proceeded to begin his turn by drawing Change of Heart. Frustrated that he once again could not do anything made his decision.

"I end my turn," Yugi stated.

They watched as Kaiba drew and then made his turn.

"I will now activate Ookazi," he began, "And I will decide to use it on Yugi."

A great fire erupted around Yugi as his life points dropped to 2200.

"Hey Yugi are you all right," Tristan called out.

"I'll be fine," Yugi replied.

"To end my turn I will set a card in face down defense position," Kaiba concluded.

Hale drew Chthonian Soldier and took his time in deciding what he wanted to do.

"I will set a card in face down position and end my turn," Hale stated.

Everyone watched as Marcus drew with a smile on his face.

"I will now summon Mad Dog of Darkness," he stated.

The creature absorbed the power of the seal and grew stronger; ATK 1900-2400, DEF 1400.

"I will now attack one of Hale's face down cards," he stated.

"You just activated my second Spell Binding Circle," Yugi state, "I choose to activate it on Vampire Genesis."

Even with this move Hale's Warrior of Zera was still destroyed by the Mad Dog of Darkness. Yugi let out a sigh of relief. _Now maybe I can get some time to come up with some kind of strategy, _Yugi thought. He continued to think as he drew Wall of Illusions.

"I will now set a card in defense position," Yugi stated still thinking of what to do.

Kaiba drew and started his turn.

"I will now activate Remove Trap on Dragon Capture Jar," he began, "I will then sacrifice two of my cards to summon Dark Magician."

Hale now still wondering what to do as he drew Trap Hole.

"I will now set a card," Hale began, "And then I will end my turn."

Marcus smiled as he drew and then proceeded to make his move.

"I end my turn," he stated.

Yugi still trying to think about what Marcus could be planning drew Doma the Angel of Silence.

"I will set one card face down and then I will set one card in defense position," Yugi concluded.

"I draw," Kaiba began, "I set one card in face down defense position.

Hale shakily drew Princess of Tsurugi as he thought of what he wanted to do next.

"I end my turn," Hale finally concluded.

They watched as Marcus drew and then shrugged his shoulders.

"I will now set a card in face down defense position," he stated.

Yugi knew he had to do something, but he couldn't figure out what. He thought about it hard as he drew The Giant Soldier of Stone.

"For my turn," Yugi started, "I will set on card in face down defense position."

Kaiba drew then looked over his hand and began his turn.

"I will attack Hale's face down card," he stated.

They watched as he destroyed Hale's Princess of Tsurugi activating her effect damaging Kaiba's and Marcus's life points; Marcus 2000-500, Kaiban3600-2100. Hale felt a little better now that major damage had been dealt to his opponent's life points, but still wondered how they could take the offensive. He thought about this as he drew Cyber Gymnast.

"I will set one card in face down defense position and end my turn," Hale concluded.

Marcus drew and then a great smile spread across his face.

"I will set one card face down," he began, "Then I will sacrifice three of my monsters in order to special summon Raviel the Lord of Phantasms."

The monster came onto the field and immediately reminded Yugi of Obelisk the Tormenter. The eyes of the mighty thing glowed red as its attack power rose; ATK 4000-4500, DEF 4000.

"It is all over for you now," Marcus laughed, "Now I will use Raviel to attack one of Yugi's defense position monsters."

Everyone watched in amazement as the giant monster delivered a fist completely shattering The Giant Soldier of Stone. Yugi nearly flung back by the strike that Raviel delivered drew Fissure with shaky hands.

"I activate Change of Heart on Vampire Genesis," Yugi declared.

Kaiba drew and started his turn.

"I will end my turn," Kaiba stated.

Hale felt his knees shaking as he looked up at Raviel. _How on earth we defeat something like that, _Hale thought with worry. He continued to shake as he drew Masaki the Legendary Swordsman.

"I will set one card in face down defense position and I will end my turn," Hale concluded.

They watched with anxiety as Marcus drew and began his turn.

"I will attack Vampire Genesis with Raviel," he declared.

The force of this impact all but flung Yugi off his feet as his life points dropped from 2200 to 700.

"Yugi are you all right," Tea shouted from outside the seal.

"I am okay," Yugi answered slowly getting up.

_I only have one way to stop this monster and that is with an Egyptian God Card but it all depends on where they are in my deck, _Yugi thought desperately. He took a deep breath as he drew Reinforcements.

"I will activate fissure," Yugi started.

A hole opened up beneath the Dark Magician and he watched as the Dark Magician fell into it and was destroyed.

"I end my turn," Yugi concluded.

Kaiba drew and then decided to make his move.

"I will end my turn," Kaiba bluntly stated.

_Mari, _Hale thought with tears beginning to form in his eyes, _I'm sorry._ Then he decided to draw The Wicked Deadroot. He stopped; this was the card that Guu had given him. He turned and looked at Guu who stood there with the look that he knew all too well. The emotionless face with the eyes just staring. _I guess that I can give it a shot, _Hale thought.

"I sacrifice three of my monsters in order to summon The Wicked Deadroot," Hale declared.

"I activate Trap Hole," Kaiba interrupted.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to counter it," Yugi responded.

The monster took to the field with a formidable attack power; ATK 4000, DEF 4000.

"A brave attempt but," Marcus stopped in mid sentence, "What's going on?"

Everyone looked at the monsters on Marcus's and Kaiba's side of the field. They all seemed to be growing weaker and weaker including Raviel the Lord of Phantasms.

"What's going on," Marcus shouted.

"The Wicked Deadroot is what is happening," Guu replied.

"What do you mean you little runt," Marcus shot back.

"The Wicked Deadroot's effect is that it halves the attack and defense points of all the monsters on the field except for the Wicked Deadroot," Guu replied with a smile, "Which means that its game over for you."

Hale was shocked that Guu had such a card in her deck, but now was not the time to be wondering how she got a hold of such a card he needed to act now.

"Wicked Deadroot," Hale started up shouting, "Destroy Raviel the Lord of Phantasms, and wipe out Marcus' life points."

The creature attacked and wiped out Raviel the Lord of Phantasms with a single blow.

"No," Marcus cried out as his life points went to zero.

Marcus fell to his knees and then the seal moved in to surround him. Marcus's eyes went wide with fear at what was happening. He let out one final scream as the Seal of Orichalcos to him away in a blinding light. Yugi and the others had to shield their eyes from the brightness of the light. After the light had dimmed they heard Kaiba's body hit the floor of the rooftop. They rushed over to him to see if he was alright.

"Kaiba," Yugi shouted.

Kaiba started to stir. Letting out little moans as he rubbed his head with his hand.

"Where am I," Kaiba asked confused, "Yugi, what are you doing here?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Yugi replied.

"Hey guys check this out," Joey called.

They all ran over to where Marcus was standing and all that was left was his cloak.

"Where did he go," Tristan asked.

Robert pulled out his gun and began to point it around.

"Hey look at this," Hale said as he pulled out a card.

Everyone gasped, it was the Seal of Orichalcos and in the middle of it looking like he was trapped was the face of Marcus.

"The seal must have trapped him within the card," Bakura stated.

"Then let's just leave him there," Joey replied.

"No Joey," Yugi started, "I will take this and see that it gets put in a safe place so that he doesn't get released."

The group left the building and headed over to Kaiba Corp to drop off Kaiba to a very grateful Mokuba and then headed home to spend the night and get some much needed rest before returning to the jungle the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

If the ending of this story seems rather strange it is because I thought that this would be more like an ending in Jungle Guu, so if you have any questions why it ends the way that it does that is why. Other than that I hope you enjoyed my story, so please read, enjoy, and review.

**Chapter 8**

Robert pulled the car up to the driveway and everyone got out. Looking up at the dark night sky illuminated by the countless sparkling stars Yugi breathed a sigh of relief that everything was now over with. They entered into the mansion which was like a giant night light since what seemed like all the lights in the mansion had not been turned off. Yugi headed up the stairs to his room almost ready to fall asleep where he stood. He opened the door to his room and flicked on the light. His room was soon flooded with the glow of the lights as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. He took off his duel disk and laid it on a desk located on the opposite wall of his bed. He went and sat on his bed and covered his face with his hands and slowly brought them down. He took off the part of his belt that held his deck and placed it on the nightstand that was next to his bed. He stretched himself out on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He did not know how long he laid there and looked at the ceiling, but eventually he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in," Yugi replied to the knock.

Hale entered the room looking rather tired from the events of the day. He grabbed the chair from the desk and pulled it over to the nightstand and sat down next to Yugi. After he set down he let out a brief yawn.

"Yugi," Hale started, "I want to thank you for everything that you have done for me."

"You're welcome," Yugi replied, "But now is not the time to be thanking me, you should be getting some sleep."

"The same should be said about you," Hale responded.

Yugi chuckled a little to himself. He talked with Hale for a little while longer until it got obvious that neither one of them would be able to stay awake much longer and Hale left for his room. Yugi still laying on his bed could feel himself driftining in and out of sleep. He got up and turned off the lights then went back to his bed and fell asleep almost immediately. When he opened up his eyes the sun was shining brightly through the curtains and sat up in his bed and stretched. He then headed over to the closet and gathered up his things. After he was done packing his things he headed out of his room and down the stairs to the dining room and found that the only other person that was there was Hale.

"Good morning," Hale greeted.

"Good morning," Yugi replied, "I wonder what is taking everyone so long."

"They are probably getting their things ready," Hale replied.

"Or they are still sleeping," Guu stated suddenly popping up beside Hale causing him to practically jump out of his chair screaming.

"Guu when did you get here," Hale eventually stammered.

"Just now," Guu replied.

"Guu," Yugi began, "Was that card that Hale used at the end of the duel yours?"

"Yep," Guu answered.

"That was a very good thing to do to help us out like that," Yugi commented, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Guu replied, "Besides I knew that Hale could never keep up with a duel of that caliber if I did not help him."

Hale was now showing clear signs of frustration with Guu. He had his arms crossed, his head was bent down a little, and his eyes were closed and he was twitching seeming to use all of his strength from exploding on Guu. However, it would not last like that for long as the rest of Yugi's friends started to file in. They all ate quietly still showing signs of fatigue from the previous day's events. After they were done eating they all returned to their rooms to gather their things and as Yugi was leaving his room he saw Hale coming up to him as he closed the door to the room that he spent his time there in.

"What did you mean last night about it not being the time to thank you," Hale asked.

"The time to thank me would be when we get you back to the jungle and we see if this girl that you wanted to help is alright," Yugi replied.

Hale nodded his head and turned and walked away. Yugi watched him as he walked away and couldn't help but be impressed at the lengths at which such a young child such as Hale went to help his friend. He never thought that such a small child would be able to keep up with him in a duel that held the magnitude of what they had dealt with last night. He picked up his bags and headed down the stairs and into the main entrance where everyone else was waiting for him. The packed their bags into the trunk of a car that was being driven by Robert. Yugi noticed how on edge Hale was sitting next to Guu. They arrived at the airport without any type of major disturbance other than points at which Robert sped the car up rather violently to escape someone that he thought was following them when of course they really were not. Yugi used the plane ride as more time to rest as he slept through the majority of the flight. They arrived at the jungle and when they got there the entire village seemed to be out there to greet them.

Hale could feel his heart sink a little as he did not see Mari anywhere. Hale rushed off the plane and headed toward the leader of the village.

"Where is Mari," Hale asked him in a hurried voice.

"She is at the school still," the leader replied.

Hale then took off in a run toward the school ignoring the voices of the people behind him telling him to slow down and wait for them. Soon he found himself in the schoolyard running past the statue that stood in front of the school. He flung open the doors to the school and hurried into the school and raced to the doctor's office where they had kept her. He came to a sudden halt when he arrived outside the door to the doctor's office. He stood there catching his breath for a brief moment and then took a deep breath as he flung open the door. There he saw Mari still lying on the bed with her eyes closed. He could feel his eyes start to water with tears. _Didn't it work, _he thought, _That man said he would release her if he lost. _Then his hear almost skipped a beat as he saw Mari's eyes slightly flutter and then open.

"Mari," Hale said with a huge sigh of relief.

"Where," she stated as she slowly sat up rubbing her head, "Hale."

Before he could react Hale felt himself getting a big hug from the girl that just woke up. He then noticed that everyone was standing out in the hall. Hale could feel himself turning red. He put his hands on Mari's shoulders and gently pushed her away. He turned around wiping tears from his eyes.

"Thank you so much Yugi," Hale stated, "And to the rest of you too."

"You're very welcome," Yugi replied.

"Who's that," Mari asked pointing to Yugi, "He looks kind of cute."

Now it was Yugi whose face started to turn a little red as Tea let out a little huff folding her arms.

"He is the one who helped me free you," Hale replied, "His name is Yugi, and those are his friends standing behind him: Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura."

"Free me," Mari asked.

"You probably don't remember," Yugi stated.

"The last thing that I remember was dueling with this guy in a cloak who kept on telling me that I should bring him to something called a 'Millenium Item'," Mari stated, "I did find something while I was out playing and it looks a lot like what you have around your neck."

As she said this she pointed to Yugi's Millenium Puzzle.

"Where is it," Yugi asked, "Do you remember that?"

"Yep," she nodded, "Follow me."

She led them to the room that she shared with her brother the school's teacher who usually just slept in class instead of teaching them much of anything. When they got there she brought out some kind of scale. It was one that would be seen on one of those court shows, but this one was all gold and had the mark that all Millenium Items had.

"Where did you find that," Yugi asked.

"I tripped over it while I was outside playing after it had rained," she replied.

_That is what Marcus have come here for, _Yugi thought, _What should we do with this? After all we can't just leave it here and put these people in any more jeopardy. _

"That is what that guy was after," Yugi told Mari.

"Really," she replied, "What for?"

"You see there are several items like this," Yugi began, "And if one collects all of them then they will be very powerfull."

"Do you want it," she asked.

"No," Yugi answered, "But we should find something to do about it in case anyone else who tries to get it by force comes through here."

"Don't worry about it," Guu said as she stepped forward, "I'll take care of it."

"Really," Mari asked, "How?"

"Like this," Guu replied.

She then grabbed the scale that Mari was holding and put it in her mouth. After moving it around and making some munching sounds she swallowed the thing whole.

"There no problem," Guu stated.

"Great idea Guu," Tristan exclaimed.

"Yeha," Tea agreed.

Hale stood there as everyone applauded what Guu had just done. He was completely speechless as everyone clapped and seemed to act perfectly normal after Guu ate the Millenium Item. Yugi and his friends soon left and resumed their participation in Kaiba's new tournament.

**The End**

"Hey, what kind of crappy ending is this," Hale interrupts, "Why is everyone acting so damn normal about Guu swallowing the things whole? What kind of lazy writing is this?"

Guu walks alongside Hale and punches him hard causing some blood to spew from his nose as he falls backwards.

"There," Guu states satisfied, "You can end it now."

"Thanks a lot Guu," Tbot2010.

**The End**


End file.
